Meant to Be
by dont.be.creepy
Summary: Previously a one-shot called Boredom and Grandma Driving. Now a collection of one-shots. Chapter 2 is my written version of the scene where R saves Julie.
1. Boredom & Grandma Driving

R and Julie were lying on their chairs in R's airplane of a home, and Julie was growing restless, as she often did. She sighed in frustration and R looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's . . . wrong?"

"I'm so bored! God! Don't you ever get bored, R? I mean, the whole time I've been here we've done the exact same thing every single day. Not that it isn't nice, but I mean, come on. You've got to get bored." As Julie rambled on R stared at her in adoration.

"R? Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh . . . sorry."

"You gonna answer me? What do you do when you get bored? Don't tell me you've actually just done the same things we've been doing these past couple of days for your whole zombie-life."

R started to shrug, but stopped when Julie shot him a death glare. "There's not . . . much . . . around here . . . for me to do . . . if you . . . haven't . . . noticed."

Julie thought about that for a moment and realized he was right. "Hm. You know that garage full of cars we walked past on the way here?"

"Yes. What . . . about it?"

Julie smirked. "Well, Mr. Zombie, maybe you and I could go for a ride."

"Oh . . . kay."

Julie hopped up out of her seat and grabbed R's cold hand. She dragged him out of the plane and in to the giant runway, where he proceeded to wipe a small amount of blood and guts on her face to ensure no zombies would attack. They walked to the garage and R watched as Julie inspected all of the cars, trying to find one that might still have a key.

After a couple moments R heard Julie shout, "Aha! Found one! R, com'ere!"

R followed Julie's voice and saw her smirking as she stood beside a red Mercedes. "Ain't she a beaut'?"

R nodded, though he didn't really care much about the car. He was mostly just happy because Julie was happy. He decided that he liked it when Julie was happy. She was always very pretty, but R found her to be most beautiful when she was smiling.

Julie noticed R staring at her. "Come on, Slow Poke! What are you waiting for? Hop in!"

Julie jumped in the car and waited for R to take his place in the passenger seat. R shuffled over to the car and sat down, pulling the door closed behind him. Julie turned the key and the car buzzed to life.

She turned to R with a grin. "You ready?"

R just shrugged and Julie rolled her eyes at him. She revved the engine and then they were off. R wasn't expecting the fast movements and gripped the sides of his chair. Julie noticed and laughed. "Come on, R! Lighten up! This is fun!"

She threw her hands up in the air and closed her eyes. "Woooooo!"

R slowly let go of the seat and cautiously put his hands up. He looked over at Julie and smiled shyly. She returned the grin, then grabbed the wheel again to ensure that they wouldn't end up flying off the road.

After a while Julie turned to R curiously. "Do you want to try?"

R stopped himself from shrugging and said, "Sure."

Julie and R switched places. Julie pointed to each of the pedals and told him what they did.

Once Julie was finished explaining everything, R slowly placed both feet on the gas pedal and pressed down. The car lurched forward but then stopped when R flung his feet off the pedal. "R, you're only supposed to put one foot on the pedal. And don't lift up. You really don't have to worry about running into anything. We're in an airport runway."

R nodded and tried again. He ended up doing the exact same thing he'd just done. No matter how many times Julie told him what he was supposed to do, he just didn't seem to get it. The car would lurch forward, then stop. Then lurch forward, then stop.

When Julie had decided that they'd had their fun for the day she drove the car back to the garage and stuck the keys in her pocket.

As she and R were walking back to the plane she turned to him with a very serious face. "R."

R stopped waking and looked at Julie worriedly. "What?"

A huge smile broke out over Julie's face. "You drive like a grandma."

**A/N: So I wrote this a while ago when I was bored. I don't know if I like it very much but I decided to put it out anyway. I might start a collection of one-shots if you guys like this and want more. So please tell me what you think. Feedback really makes a girl happy(:**


	2. Keep You Safe

M and I, along with the other zombies, burst through the door to an abandoned store in the middle of town where we knew humans would be. All of the zombies immediately started attacking the humans. Except me. I hesitated. You see, I don't enjoy hurting people. I don't enjoy taking their lives away. I don't want to be a monster. But then again, I don't want to die from starvation, so I do what I have to do.

Just as I was about to find my own meal, a bullet flew past my head. I growled and shot towards the human who had tried to shoot me. I pinned him to the ground and grabbed his arm roughly. He was wearing a watch that must've costed a fortune. I decided to take it. It wasn't like he'd be alive to wear it anymore, anyway. After I took the watch I bashed the guy's head with a stone and shoved chunks of his mushy, pink brain into the pocket of my hoodie.

The brain is the best part of a human. It's what we zombies long for: Life. When we eat a human's brain, their memories flood our minds and allow us to experience human feelings. It doesn't last very long, but I'll take what I can get. I only wish I could be human again.

I decided to go ahead and eat just a little bit real quick. I hadn't eaten in a long time. I pushed a piece of brain into my mouth and waited for the memories to take over. After a couple moments I saw a girl. She had wavy blonde hair and the bluest of eyes. A few scenes passed of the girl and the guy I'd just killed. He called her Julie. They had been together. And just like that, the memories were over.

Once I was finished putting the rest of my victim's brain in my pocket I looked up and I swear my undead heart skipped a beat at what I saw. There, in the middle of the room holding a shotgun and frowning angrily at one of my fellow zombies, was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. The girl from the memories. The girl who's boyfriend I'd just killed. Julie.

The girl ran towards who I assumed to be her friend and tried to help her fight off a zombie. She swung the butt of the gun at him, but he caught it and threw it on the ground. The other human used her own gun to wack the zombie from behind. Julie ran and stood against the back wall while her friend hid under a desk.

Without really thinking I started shuffling towards her. She seemed to notice me and pointed a small knife in my direction. I held my hands up and tried to look as friendly as I could with blood all over my face. She looked absolutely terrified.

I glanced around the room to make sure all the other zombies were occupied and weren't paying attention to me. I turned back towards the girl and took a few more steps toward her. Before I knew what was happening, her knife was protruding through my chest. My face twisted into one of pain and hurt, before I yanked the knife out. Julie knelt down against the wall and stared at me in horror. I slowly made my way to her and bent down. I did my best to smile. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea though. After all, I DID have her boyfriend's blood coating my teeth.

I looked behind me to make sure no one was watching, wiped my hand over the wound in my chest, and smeared it over the girl's face. She looked at me as if I'd just cut my own head off. "What . . ." she whispered.

"J-Ju-lie," I stuttered. She stared at me with that strange astounded look on her face until I realized that the other zombies were probably done eating now. I grabbed Julie's wrist and stood up. She looked at me questioningly. "Play . . . along," I said quietly. "Keep . . . you . . . safe."

**A/N: So I decided to make this a collection of one-shots(: thanks to brigid1318 for reviewing and thanks to all the people that favorited this(: you guys have no idea how happy it makes me that people like this(:**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! If anyone has any ideas for the next one-shot I'd be happy to write them!(:**


End file.
